Dark Wood Circus
by Margetts
Summary: Mereka bisa tersenyum di depan para penonton. Namun, penonton tak pernah mengetahui apa yang mereka alami dibelakang gemerlapnya panggung sirkus. Unexperienced in create summary #KICKED One-shoot.


A/N before.

Nah, kembali lagi dengan Shinju disini! Ini fic one-shoot pertama yang saya buat. Theme song-nya bisa dilihat di judul, Dark Wood Circus. Lagu ini berhasil memesona saya belakangan ini. Yang suka lagu creepy, wajib download lagu ini. Nggak akan nyesel, deh ^^

Cerita ini berbahan dasar dari PV(ini bahan paling utama), imajinasi, dan tentunya lirik lagu romaji maupun terjemahan sebagai pelengkap.

Oke, mendingan kita mulai ceritanya! XD

**SHINJUKU RISA PRESENTS**

_**Dark Wood Circus  
><strong>_

**Vocaloid milik Yamaha dan Crypton corp.**

**Special fic to my friends, Keipo Lawliet. **

**1**

**.**

**.**

**2**

**.**

**.**

**3**

**.**

**.**

**ACTION!**

TRAK! TRAK! TRAK!

Seorang gadis kecil berambut cokelat menuruni tangga kecil yang tertaut di bawah pintu kereta kudanya. Tubuhnya yang kecil seolah tertelan oleh lautan manusia yang berlalu-lalang disepanjang kota. Iris cokelat-nya menerawang jauh di sela-sela kerumunan orang. Sama. Tak ada yang mencolok dari kerumunan manusia ini.

Kecuali..

..kecuali dua orang itu.

Mereka memakai pakaian berwarna kuning cerah yang mencolok. Dandanan mereka, tak jauh berbeda seperti seorang badut. Ditambah lagi, tubuh mereka menyatu. Dua kepala dalam satu tubuh. Pemandangan paling mencolok yang pernah ditemukannya.

Ia tak bisa berhenti menatap mereka, bahkan gadis kecil ini tak menyadari jika orang yang ia perhatikan bergerak mendekatinya.

Ia terkejut ketika melihat sepadang kembar yang sedari tadi menjadi pusat perhatiannya telah berada didepannya. Mereka tersenyum ramah, lalu memberikan sebuah balon dan selembar kertas kepada gadis kecil itu.

Tangan kecilnya meraih dua benda itu, lalu membaca dengan serius selembar kertas yang diberikan sepasang kembar dengan bentuk tubuh yang tak bisa dibilang 'biasa'.

.

"WELCOME TO MACHIGERITA CIRCUS!"  
>Machigerita circus? Gadis itu mengerenyitkan dahinya. Nama ini terdengar tak lumrah di kedua telinganya.<p>

Namun, mana ada anak-anak yang tak menyukai sirkus?

.

Seolah petir yang datang dan pergi dengan cepat, sepasang kembar yang berada didepannya beberapa waktu lalu telah pergi meninggalkan keramaian dengan jejak kaki yang terlihat samar. Gadis kecil itu mengikuti lika-liku jejak kaki yang ditinggalkan sepasang kembar itu. Ia yakin jejak-jejak ini akan membawanya menuju _Machigerita Circus_.

* * *

><p>Tanpa sadar, jejak kaki telah membawa gadis itu masuk kedalam hutan rimba yang cukup gelap. Hatinya mulai dihinggapi secercah rasa khawatir, khawatir jika ia akan tersesat di hutan ini. Khawatir jika sepasang kembar itu hanyalah hantu iseng yang senang menyesatkan orang-orang. Ia memutar pandangannya ke seluruh sudut hutan. Berharap menemukan jalan setapak untuk dilewati atau gubuk untuk beristirahat.<p>

_._

_Morino ne okuno okuni arunda..__  
><em>_..sono CIRCUS._

.

_Jauh di lubuk hutan, terdapat sebuah tenda sirkus oranye yang berdiri kokoh. Kunang-kunang cantik yang beterbangan mengorbiti tenda sirkus menambah elok tampilan luar tenda ini._

_._

_Zachou wa ookina meni__  
><em>_..takai se jyuu metre_

_Ketua sirkus yang memiliki mata yang besar, sebesar ambisinya untuk membuat sirkus ini terkenal. Dan tinggi badannya sepuluh meter, tak mampu menandingi tinggi mimpinya untuk membuat sirkus ini berkeliling dunia._

.

Ia menemukannya. Ia menemukan jalan setapak dan sebuah gubuk. Gubuk? Tenda besar berwarna oranye yang ada didepannya adalah gubuk?  
>Diperhatikannya baik-baik selebaran kertas pemberian sepasang kembar di tengah kota, lalu mencocokkan gambarnya dengan 'gubuk' yang berada di depan matanya.<p>

"_Machigerita Circus._"

Sepintas, ia melihat sepasang kembar yang ditemuinya di kota memasuki tenda sirkus. Berarti, ia telah berhasil menemukan _Machigerita Circus_ yang tergambar di kertas. Tanpa ragu, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju keramaian dan hiruk pikuk di sekeliling tenda _Machigerita Circus_.

_._

_CAST wa minna yukai__  
><em>_..katachi wa hen dakeredo._

.

Namun tubuhnya terlalu kecil untuk memasuki hiruk pikuk keramaian di sekeliling sirkus. Orang-orang dewasa yang berbadan tinggi berlalu-lalang di depannya, menghalangi radius pandangnya yang terus mencari dimana pintu masuk tenda ini berada.

Ia mendongak ke atas. Ah, ada dua orang badut berbadan tinggi, hal yang sering dilihatnya ketika menonton sirkus di kota. Sang badut berambut putih tersenyum ramah kepadanya, sementara sang badut berambut pirang menunjukkan jalan menuju pintu sirkus.

Mereka sungguh ramah..

_._

_Tottemo tanosiinda!__  
><em>_Kurai morino CIRCUS_

_Sirkus ini sangat menyenangkan! Menyenangkan! Sirkus Kayu Hitam, kau tak akan menyesal menonton pertunjukkan kami!_

.

Gadis kecil itu tak sengaja melihat sebuah sobekan kecil yang terdapat pada tenda sirkus, dimana cahaya kuning merembes lewat lubang itu. Beruntung lubang itu berada di bagian bawah. Dengan segenap rasa penasarannya, ia memutuskan untuk mengintip dibalik lubang yang tertoreh di permukaan kain tenda. Berharap ada hal 'menarik' yang bisa dilihatnya.

.

.

.._Hutatsu atama mono_..

.

Ia melihat sepasang kembar yang ditemuinya di kota, rupanya saat ini giliran mereka untuk tampil di depan.

Sepasang kembar dengan tubuh yang menyatu. Menyatu tak secara alami. Terlihat jelas bekas jahitan panjang di beberapa sisi leher dan pundak mereka. Namun biarpun begitu, mereka tetap tersenyum ceria, dan menghibur para penonton dengan tarian dan atraksi si kembar ini.

.

.

.._igyouno utahime ni_..

.

Alunan melodi mulai terdengar di seluruh penjuru tenda sirkus. Melodi yang merdu, namun terdengar sedikit sendu.

Ya, sang diva cacat berkaki hewan turut memeriahkan sirkus malam ini. Ia tampil dengan gaun malamnya yang indah seperti biasa. Membuatnya menjadi kupu-kupu yang menghiasi acara malam ini. Namun, kain putih yang menutupi kedua matanya menghalangi sebagian sinar kecantikannya. Inilah mengapa ia terkesan misterius.

Diva ini, ia bisa bernyanyi dengan suara merdu di depan semua orang. Ia dapat tersenyum dengan indah di depan para penonton.

.

Namun, berbeda lagi jika ia sudah masuk kedalam 'sangkarnya' yang berada dibelakang panggung sirkus.

_._

_._

_..__tsumetai mono taberu no aoi kemonoga.._

.

Dimana ada sirkus, pasti ada hewan, kan? Baik yang buas, maupun yang jinak.

Mereka mempunyai seekor 'binatang buas' berwarna biru yang senang memakan daging dingin dengan rakusnya. 'Binatang buas' ini memiliki fisik laki-laki berambut biru yang tampan, namun jiwanya tetap jiwa seekor 'binatang buas'. Selayaknya binatang buas, ia dikandangkan, diberi jatah makan, dan ia hanya bisa menunggu didalam kandang ketika sirkus belum dimulai.

_._

_._

_Nozomarete umarete kitawake jyanai kono karada.._

.

Masih adakah..masih adakah..  
>..seseorang yang menginginkan aku untuk hidup..?<p>

Kurasa tidak. Karena aku disini, bagaikan manusia tanpa nyawa. Hidupku tak lebih dari siksaan dan paksaan. Aku seperti boneka _Marionette_ yang hanya bisa diam, tak bisa melawan, tak bisa berontak ketika diriku dikendalikan.

_._

_._

_..nande sonna mede miteiruno?_

.

Mengapa kalian menatapku seperti itu? Di tengah-tengah lapangan sirkus, aku dipermalukan. Aku dipaksa melakukan hal biadab itu di depan kalian, dengan alasan untuk hiburan. Mengapa kalian menatapku seperti itu? Mengapa kalian malah tersenyum senang melihat harga diriku direnggut?

* * *

><p>Ia menggenggam erat jeruji hitam yang mengurungnya. Tetesan air mata mulai membasahi kain penutup matanya. Namun, belum ada setetes air matapun yang sanggup merembes dari sela-sela kain putih ini.<p>

SRUK! SRUK!

Sebuah tangan mengelus tempurung kepala sang diva dengan perlahan, memberikan secercah rasa tenang bagi sang diva yang tengah bersedih.

Jemari tangan itu melepas simpul kain penutup mata yang dipakai sang diva. Ah, rupanya sahabat yang disayanginya sudah datang untuk menghiburnya, walau hanya sesaat. Meskipun mereka lebih 'cacat' dibandingkan dirinya, namun sepasang kembar inilah sahabat yang setia menemaninya di belakang panggung sirkus. Sang Diva pun menangis sejadi-jadinya di depan sahabat yang dicintainya, menumpahkan segala nelangsa yang setiap detik dirasakannya semenjak ia bergabung di Dark Wood Circus.

**Len & Rin POV**

_._

_._

_Kaoga kusatteku.._

.

Meskipun sudah dilarang, kami tetap nekat untuk melihat keadaan sang diva atau lebih tepatnya, sahabat kami.

Kulihat sang kupu-kupu yang terkurung di sangkarnya. Kami bisa mendengar suara tangisannya yang indah. Meskipun sedang menangis, suaranya tetap terdengar indah, seolah tangisannya membentuk sebuah melodi lagu.

Layaknya seorang sahabat dan teman seperjuangan, kami selalu berusaha untuk menghiburnya. Tak seharusnya kupu-kupu menangis, kan? Kupu-kupu itu ditakdirkan untuk bebas terbang di udara, menebarkan pesonanya yang memukau untuk alam.

.

Namun, tak semua takdir itu sama, kan? Termasuk kupu-kupu yang satu ini. Kau adalah kupu-kupu yang terjerat dalam takdir buruk bersama kami, sahabatmu. Malangnya dirimu, dan malangnya kami berdua.

.

Kuelus rambut tosca-nya yang lembut, lalu kulepaskan simpul yang mengikat kedua sisi kain penutup matanya.

Setelah pandangannya terbebas dari kain penutup itu, kedua matanya yang sembab dan tak henti-hentinya meneteskan air mata terlihat jelas di kedua mata kami. Kami selalu berusaha untuk membuatnya tersenyum dari lubuk hati, namun selalu gagal. Ketika kami datang, ia selalu menangis, menangis, dan menangis.

Tak apa. Jika kami menjadi dirinya, kami akan terus menangis seperti itu. Derita yang dialaminya lebih besar ketimbang derita kami berdua, kami tahu itu.

.

Kulihat lukisan bunga hitam di keningnya sedikit luntur, dan terlihatlah kulit wajahnya yang terkelupas. Sepertinya ia baru saja diberikan 'hukuman' oleh ketua kami yang biadab itu.

Lukisan bunga hitam, dibuat untuk menutupi kenyataan sebenarnya yang ia dan kami alami. Hari-hari yang penuh siksaan dan paksaan. Dan pada akhirnya 'air keparat' itulah puncak siksaannya. Dibalik wajah kami yang terlukis bunga, tersembunyi kulit-kulit yang melepuh, yang menjadi bukti utama penyiksaan yang kami alami.

_._

_._

_Kurusiiyo kurusikute sikataga naito..  
>..<em> _kanojyowa ittanda_.

.

_"Ini menyakitkan..menyakitkan!"_

Itulah kata-kata yang selalu diucapkannya dibalik sangkar hitam yang mengurungnya. Menyakitkan. Ya..kami juga merasakan hal 'menyakitkan' itu. Kau tak sendiri, masih ada kami yang ikut merasakan penderitaan yang kau rasakan.

_._

_Soredemo kono CIRCUS wa tsuzukunda.._

.

Kudengar aba-aba dari luar agar kami segera naik ke panggung untuk melakukan atraksi selanjutnya. Seolah tak peduli dengan keadaannya, kami tetap melanjutkan sirkus. Bukannya tak peduli, namun tak diperbolehkan untuk memperdulikannya. Sekali lagi, ini perintah dan peraturan dari sang _chairman_ biadab itu.

_._

_._

_Tanosiiyo! Tanosiiyo!__  
><em>_Kono CIRCUS wa tanosii!_

_._

_Menyenangkan! Menyenangkan!_  
><em>Sirkusnya sangat menyenangkan!<em>

Itulah kata-kata yang kami dengar dari mulut para penonton, tak lupa dengan riuhnya suara tepukan tangan. Seolah mereka tak tahu, orang-orang yang mereka sebut menyenangkan itu..  
>..tersiksa di belakang panggung.<p>

_._

_._

_Kusatta mi tokeru meni..__  
><em>_..tadareta hadaga utsuruno_

.

Buah apel yang sudah ternodai..dan boneka dengan wajah yang bertaburan bunga. Itulah yang kumiliki sekarang, selain suaraku yang indah ini. Aku hanya bisa menangis, dan meratapi nasibku ketika berada dalam sangkar hitam ini..

_._

_._

_Sinitaiyo.. sinitaiyo..__  
><em>_..kokokara dasite kudasai_

.

Aku ingin mati..aku ingin mati.. Haruskah, aku mendahului takdir kematianku?  
>Kumohon..kumohon..<br>Seseorang, tolonglah aku keluar dari nasib buruk yang menjeratku..

_..sorewa muri nakototo darekaga itteita kigasuru._

.

.

_Dark wood circus.._

_Sirkus yang beranggotakan anak-anak panti asuhan.._  
><em>..anak-anak yang kurang beruntung.<em>

_Dark wood circus.._  
><em>Sirkus yang memaksa anggotanya untuk melakukan sex intercourse di depan mata para penonton.<em>

_Jika mereka menolak..maka wajah mereka akan disiram air acid, atau akrab disebut dengan air berkadar keasaman tinggi._

_Buah apel yang ternodai..melambangkan keperawanan mereka yang telah direnggut._

_Dan boneka dengan wajah yang bertaburan bunga..melambangkan wajah mereka yang rusak akibat siraman air asam itu.._

**FIN**

**YEEEHAAA~** Akhirnya ini fic selesai juga! Butuh waktu sekitar seminggu untuk membuat fic ini. Terima kasih banyak kepada **Keipo Lawliet** yang sudah berjasa mengenalkan lagu Dark Wood Circus yang sekarang berhasil masuk ke kategori favorite song saya XD

Yang bagian terakhir itu, aku baca dari komentar seseorang di Youtube pas nonton PV Dark Wood Circus. Nih copas-nya:

"This is actually about a real circus. Not a specific one but a lot of circuses that were in Japan during the Edo period. They would kidnap children and deform them. The ones that didnt obey had acid poured on their face which are the flowers and rotting flesh. They were also raped in front of the audience and thats the rotting fruit the loss of their purity. Written by basically everyone. It did happen, but its over, so it seems like it was erased."

Review, Minna?


End file.
